Bestowed
by Even
Summary: I am unsure of exatctaly what i will do with this story but it will be a romantic fic with more then a few laughs
1. The beginning

An:  
  
Hey, I'm kinda new at this fic business and I hope that everyone likes 'Bestowed' It's not my first story but it may as well be. I'm trying to create a pretty solid base so if I explain things TOO much let me know. Also I'm looking for a beta reader; leave a review if you're interested.  
  
-Evan  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter , but i will make them do whatever i feel like doing at the time  
  
***  
  
Draco looked around to check that he wasn't being followed, ironic really, here he was following Hermione Granger tiptoe to the library at two in the morning and he was stressed about being followed?  
  
House curfew had been over four hours ago and bed curfew had been two hours later. If anyone had caught him, headboy or no he would have been given some harsh detentions.  
  
Back to why he was following the Gryffindor head girl in the first place. That's the thing, he didn't know.  
  
On his was to the kitchens Draco had seen Hermione walking quietly in the general direction of the library, so he followed.  
  
Hermione was riffling around in her pockets buy now, looking for what Draco didn't know but whatever it was got her into the door she was by now, standing in front of.  
  
Hermione was walking pretty fast and it berley gave Draco enough time to slip through and hide behind (you guessed it) shelves.  
  
Hermione slinked around the library with all the grace of a cat after it's pray. This must have been some pretty important pray to have Hermione Granger wandering in Pjs, after curfew in the library.  
  
Things had changed quite dramatically over the three years previous. Originally when the fifth years had put nominations in and it was a possibility that Hermione, Harry or Ron might actually have to work with Draco as prefects Professor Dumbledore arranged a meeting and advised the group that hostilities could no longer be shown in any way shape or form in front of the school from that moment on.  
  
Draco made it pretty clear at the time that he would rather say nothing at all then be openly polite to any of the three not to mention any Gryffindor that came along.  
  
But after the votes were in and Padme, Justin, Hermione and Draco were made prefects working together was a part of the equation. So the snide comments became less and less until the only communication was polite for the sake of the other prefects and head boy and girl.  
  
A second vote was held late sixth year for the head boy and headgirl positions. Because a person could only be considered for one of these positions that had previously been a prefect Draco and Hermione pretty much won without trying.  
  
The next hurdle had been that tradition stated that the prefects and headboy and girl would share a separate dorm that had access to each of the common room and had private rooms as an added bonus. It was okay while the group of prefects had been in sixth year because the duties were less and they only talked directly when in meetings, but as Head boy and Girl Draco and Hermione spoke regularly and gave speeches that needed preparation. Basically they became friends.  
  
Seventh year started at a fast pace there were things such as excursions, new prefects to train and conferences with teachers that kept Draco and Hermione busy at all times.  
  
The new prefects were from Ravenclaw, Selena. From Hufflepuff, Richard. From Gryffindor Janelle and from Slytherin, Kiya.  
  
The new dorm was a novelty to the new prefects so the common room was never empty, and as friends of the occupants were always welcome, their was never a dull moment.  
  
Harry and Ron were thrilled both when Hermione had gotten prefect and her head girl positions. That's what best friends were for, and as Dumbledore had quite plainly told them what would happen to them if the interhouse fighting continued, they were pretty quiet.  
  
Besides Hermione made a great study partner which Ron and Harry needed.  
  
So anyway, Draco was following Hermione, at two in the morning for absolutely no reason except his head had told him to. Typical.  
  
Hermione must have found the book or whatever she was after cause in less then two minutes she had written a note to Madam Pince saying she'd borrowed a book and was shutting the door behind her when Draco realised where she was and stood. His legs were infested with pin and needles and he only just got to the door before it closed and locked, phew.  
  
Draco just dismissed the late night visit by Hermione to the library as extra credit study and went to bed rather then going to the kitchens.  
  
The dorm was hidden behind a rather large painting of a group of children having a picnic buy what resembled the Hogwarts lake and the password 'PageMaster' had been picked by a prefect, would they ever grow up?  
  
Nothing drastic happened between that and Potions the next day.  
  
***  
  
The first class the next morning was of corse... Potions!  
  
Some things will never change and neither will that Hermione handed the due assignment with no qualms whatsoever while the rest of the class (other then Draco) struggled to find new excuses. Detentions and duties were given out all liberally   
  
'Today's class we will be making a potion that is ridiculously easy and if anyone mucks it up the punishment will be adequately harsh. If made correctly this potion will change your hair to the colour and style of your choice. No one will use this potion without my permission and if you get more then three drops the consequences will be dire. Make the potion from the list of ingredients that I will list now. You will make it from memory and are to sit quietly once it is completed.'  
  
'You know your pairs and should not differ from the Miss ABBOT'  
  
Hermione worked with Draco, but only because Snape new that was how he could give Draco the top marks. Smug bastard.  
  
'Hermione lets get started' said Draco started mixing ingredients as he remembered them.  
  
Hermione must have missed seeing him add three times more activator powder then the needed.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling expecting to see the low stone of the dungeons but was surprised instead to see the raised roof of the hospital wing.  
  
He glanced around and in the bed next to him and saw a girl with short black hair smothered in what he assumed could only be burn lotion, as the same stuff was on his arms.  
  
Draco walked to the bathroom to find a mirror. He screamed cause if he was positive of one thing at that moment it was that Malfoys should never ever have short red spiked hair.  
  
An:  
  
Well I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hop to have a few more out throughout the week. Please leave a review and constructive criticism is welcome  
  
-Evan 


	2. Things get weird

A/n: I would like to thank my two reviewers, and say:  
  
Arctic Squirrel  
  
I know that my writing in caps was annoying but i wrote the fic in a font called small caps which made the whole fic, once moved onto ff.net huge, annoying caps!  
  
other then that i would like to say that no i'm not a forth grader and i hope that the second chapter is more to your liking, if not then well.. get over it.  
  
If you would like to volenteer to be my Beta then email me at kassandra_kochanski@hotmail.com and i should answer you before friday the 13th.  
  
Ranemagic  
  
Thank you for your review and i hope you like the second chapter as well.  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter , but i will make them do whatever i feel like doing at the time!  
  
****************  
  
Hearing a scream madam pomfrey came running out of her office,   
  
'Oh it's only you, your not dead you just have slight burns and red hair, Snape cant give you the counter potion while you have so much dye in your system. From what the Professor was saying when you were brought in, there was three times as much of the chemical powder then was instructed, this caused a slight explosion and you and Hermione-,' she said motioning to the bed beside the oneA Draco had been laying on   
  
' where knocked out and utterly covered in the potion thus, burning most of your bodies.'  
  
Raising one eyebrow Draco looked at what must have been Hermione, dead straight ear-lobe length midnight black hair. And holy crap it looked good!   
  
'Is she okay?' Draco asked softly,   
  
' Yes of corse its only slight burns, but neither of you can reverse the hair colour for at least forty eight hours. I must say I was most suprised when the Head boy and Head girl were brought in, things like that don't happen very often'  
  
Hermiones eyes fluttered open at this point and she glanced around ' What am I doing in the hospital wing Ron?'  
  
Draco snapped his head up in a fury 'It's not bloody weasely its Draco and don't EVER call me that again'   
  
Hermione looked a little closer and smiled ' you look pretty funny Draco, what happened?' Draco and Madam Pomfrey explained what happened, and Hermione walked over to the nearest mirror and checked out her hair, ' Oh My God! What the hell happened to my hair? IT'S BLACK ! IT'S SHORT it's freeken gorgeous! Your saying I did this? But I couldn't have all I did was follow the list so it must have been you Draco!'  
  
looking at the nurse Hermione asked how long they would have to be there and got the reply ' you can leave now your awake, just let me get rid of the burns', saying a quick spell promfrey had both Draco and Hermione good as new, well sept for their hair.  
  
Walking towards the prefects dorm the pair got allot of stares you can expect.   
  
Hermione said the password and they retreated into the quieter common room to be greeted by yet more stares, Padme looked up in utter and complete shock, but came to pretty quick with a shriek   
  
'Hermione finally you let someone do something cool with your hair! Does that mean your going to let me give you a make-over?' without waiting for a reply Padme grabbed Hermiones hand and dragged her towards the girls prefect bathroom quick as a flash.  
  
When the girls got inside and next to the padmes mirror Hermione sat on her chair and looked at Padme with shining eyes.  
  
' This hair really suites me hey?' Padme was so thrilled with the opportunity to a make-over on the girl that her sister had been trying to get to cooperate for the past 7 years.  
  
"It looks fantastic, so what happened, did you have a change of heart?'  
  
Hermione launched in to the now familiar story , at the end Padme's eyes were fairly wide. 'That really happened? That's so cool!, why doesn't anything that cool happen to me?'  
  
'Padme, it wasn't planned! Draco must've stuffed something up'.  
  
Sensing an 'as usual' Padme just smiled at Hermione and swiftly changed the subject to Justin and her plans to ask him if he would like to go out on a date with her.  
  
It was more then an hour later Padme told Hermione to look in the mirror, the shock in Hermione's eyes was more then evident, the light grey over Moine's eyes accentuated her black hair and Padme had evidently used a mixture of muggle and magical make-up, she had used eyedrops (magical) that made her already brown eyes into a very dark, deep brown. It looked cool.  
  
The was no other way to describe it except. Cool.  
  
Back in the common room Hermione made a little impact. Draco dropped his book and justins pen fell unceremoniously down to the stone floor.  
  
'Well?' said Hermione walking towards the Gryffindor entrance door, 'what do you think?'  
  
It was pretty stupid question but everyone loves a bit of attention so she had decided to ask even though every guy had gone momentarily deaf.  
  
Not bothering to wait and hear the different answers Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and creped up behind Harry and Ron while they we doing what looked like...Homework?   
  
'What the hell are you guys doing? It cannot possibly be homework, you never do your homework, in fact the last time I checked the only class that you guys were even remotely passing was care of magical creatures!'  
  
'Hermione! What have you done to your hair!?' asked a rather stunned Harry, 'you should see Draco if you think this is bad, he looks like he would fit into the Weasley family without a hitch aye.'  
  
Ron grimaced, 'I don't think so but, um... your hair and make-up looks great, what are you so dressed up for? Do you have a date or something?'  
  
'oh Ron you will never change,' said Hermione with a smile, of corse I don't have a date, but even if I did what would it be to you ?'  
  
Harry winked at Ron and put his arm around Hermione ' what? arn't you ever going to tell him about us Mione?'  
  
With shock and anger registering all over Ron's face Harry took his arm off Hermione and rolled his eyes, 'never fear Ron I could never do that to you...not to mention Hermione...or your sister.' Smiling again Harry strode the three steps over to where Ginny was sitting with some of her sixth year friends and placed a hand over her eyes while kissing her gently. Running back over to his friends and pretending nothing had happened he glance back at Ron who was looking like some sort of relation of a tomato. It was a pretty funny site and by now Ginny's friends had admitted it was Harry who'd kissed her, Ginny winked at Harry and took Hermiones arm. 'If you will excuse us boys we have some major waves to make in the dining hall for dinner.' Hermione said as they slinked away with more then usual sway in their step.  
  
The dining hall were slightly mesmerised, and no matter were she went Hermione got continuous compliments, that was until she came face to face with her beloved (not) potions master.  
  
'Ms Granger, I will inform you now so you have no misconceptions. You will be punished for disrupting my potions class, I think that a weeks worth of detentions will be adequate. But I will have no problems what so ever to triple that if you so much as talk without permission over the next week.' Snape swished away, his cloak billowing behind him and was heard muttering about the sorts of things he would do if his class was ever disrupted in such a manner again.  
  
When the prefects and head boy/girl returned to the common room the prefects set up homework all over the common room and Draco and Hermione headed to there seprate beds.  
  
'Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?' asked Draco turning suddenly and striding towards he stairs. Suprised, Hermione turned and waited for him to talk.  
  
'I just wanted to say that you look... nice' with that Draco turned and walked to his room closing the door quietly behind him. 


End file.
